


沉沦（15）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	沉沦（15）

一把普通的钥匙，却如同千斤重的枷锁将Krist牢牢地锁住。  
徘徊在Singto的公寓楼下，看着那个曾给他温存记忆的窗口，散发着橘色的昏暗灯光，就如同魔咒般吸引着他走近一步，再一步。  
理智告诫着他，这一步走出去，将来可能会给学长造成更大的伤害。  
可人生若都用理智来衡量，世间又怎会有那么多的情不自禁……  
看一眼，能看一眼，也是好的。  
悄悄的推开公寓门，房间里安静地只能听见Krist的心跳声。他来到床边，为了能够看的真切，蹲下身体趴在了床沿上。  
苍白的脸色，深陷的眼窝，憔悴的神色，一切都在向Krist展示着，没有了你，我过的一点都不好……  
大颗大颗的泪珠，不受控制的从Krist眼中流出，眼前的人，他视如珍宝，可现在，他的宝贝没有了夺目的光彩……  
如果注定余生要在回忆中度过，那我也要留给你一段刻骨美好的记忆！  
如果可以让你的人生被鲜花和掌声占据，那我以后的离开也许可以忽略不计！  
那就让这一切的如果，化为此刻的沉沦……  
“哥，哥，醒醒……”  
Krist用浓到化不开的柔情，唤着Singto。  
Singto被这声音直击心坎儿，令他魂牵梦萦的声音，纵使酒精麻痹了他的神经，这道声音也依旧可以将他唤醒！  
奋力地睁开了眼睛，  
“哥，你还要我吗……”  
此刻，任何的话语都是多余，Singto抬手将人从床下拽入怀中，朝着那粉色的唇，粗暴的吻了上去，没有一丝怜惜……  
为什么，为什么抛下我那么久，现在还要问我，要不要你！  
为什么，为什么折磨了我这么久，我还是忍不住的想要你！  
愤恨充斥着Singto的心脏，嘴下便没了轻重，直至一股腥甜溢了出来，他才猛然停下，  
身下的人，紧闭着双眼，睫毛下闪着透亮的水汽，嘴角渗出一抹鲜红！  
“Kit，我……”  
“哥，吻我……”  
这句话如同炸开的烟花，让他扔掉了最后一丝理智……  
由刚刚的粗暴换成了温柔的缠绵，Singto仪式般的把吻落在了额头，眼睛，鼻尖，最终附上了对方的唇，轻轻地吸允着，随着吻不断被加深，情欲的色彩越发显得浓重……  
仿佛是要把身下的人打烙上自己的痕迹，吻渐渐开始游移到其它地方，落在耳垂的时候，Krist不可抑制的发出一声呻吟，Singto灵巧的勾勒和轻柔的噬咬，让他意乱情迷……  
他将双手伸向了Singto的衬衫，颤抖的手指不着要领的解着衬衫上面的扣子，Singto略微迟疑的握住了那双手，抬头看向那双虽被欲望附着着，却也无比坚定的眼睛……  
“哥……可以的……”  
相爱的人做喜欢的事情，有什么不可以……  
除去彼此之间最后的阻隔，肌肤相贴的那一刻，两人都忍不住一阵颤栗，Singto的唇顺着脖颈的肌理向下蔓延着，最终落在了胸前的樱红，看似漫不经心的覆盖，实则掩盖着舌尖攻城略地般的挑逗。  
一只手与他十指相扣，另一只手若有若无的沿着他的脊背向下滑去，手指所过之处无一不给Krist留下阵阵酥麻。  
修长的手指在腰间流连辗转，引的Krist情难自持，不断地从喉咙里溢出奶音，哥……  
Singto得到了这样的邀请，用本就温热的手握住了那更加灼热的硬挺。Krist哪里经受过这样的刺激，只觉得电流漫过全身，他急切的寻求着学长的安慰，将学长从他胸前抬起，不由分说地吻了上去，用口腔内的津液诉说着他的渴望。  
终于，Krist就在学长的怀中得到了释放。  
Singto停下了手中的动作，紧紧地拥住了Krist，任由他软糯在自己的怀抱里。  
Krist亲吻着学长胸前的肌肤，用还带着娇喘的声音说道，  
“哥，怎么不继续？”  
“Kit……”  
“我要从里到外，都属于你！我……爱……你！”  
我爱你，志纯至真的三个字，瞬间把Singto所有的不解，所有的委屈，都吹的烟消云散，留下的只有那千般万般的欢喜，在心间缠绕……  
激情再也没有褪去的理由，密集的吻重新落在了Krist的身上，Singto的手滑向了更深的地方……  
整个房间被最原始的浪漫包裹着，深深浅浅的进入展示着最完美的律动，直至那灭顶的快感碰撞着彼此身体里的每一个细胞……  
既然，你是我的，那就完完整整的属于我，从身到心……


End file.
